Sunset shimmer a unicorns talent
by mlpflamestm
Summary: After leaving her home and redeeming herself at canterlot high it was time to come home. She redeemed herself back at canterlot high but will she be able to in Equestria. Sunset goes through difficulties trying to be the same unicorn as she once was and trying to make some friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sunset thought of it for a while , she thought of going home but the problem with that is that if she left she will be leaving her best friends and with her gone they didn't have a chance against the forces of evil.

" Hey sunset whats wrong" said Applejack. " I have something on my mind right now I have no time to talk" said sunset. "You can tell us anything" replied Rainbow dash. She takes a breath and opened her mouth. "Its just I feel like there something back at home is calling me and.. " So you want to leave us " said Fluttershy. "Its not that's its just I've done a lot more here than I have there and I think its just the place where I needed to go all my life I've even left my house there" replied sunset. " Well if that's what you think then I guess you should let your heart decide " said applejack. " I'm so happy you understand" replied sunset "we're going to miss you" said rarity , applejack , pinkie pie , fluttershy and rainbow dash. When the school bell went sunset went to her home and packed all the stuff she needed but as she walked around the house memories came back to her and knew that it was going to make her friends very sad if she left but then again twilight was there to stay with them. It was midnight so sunset walked out of her house and walked to the school where the portal was and and took a deep breath and jumped through the portal


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been so long since sunset has been through the portal and felt her body jiggle like that around the portal. Bump ( sunset falls on ground ) When she opened her eyes all that she saw was crystal She picked herself up and fell over again because she hadn't been in a pony body for a very long time. "Where am I" questioned sunset shimmer. When she picked her head up she saw a pink pony with a pink mane staring at her. "Who are you and how did you get in" asked the pink pony. "um" sunset didn't know what to say but when she took another look at the pony she realised it was pinkie pie. "TWILIGHT" yelled pinkie pie. Sunset ran off as quickly as she could but when twilight walked through the door she looked at sunset shimmer and realised it was her. " Sunset is that you" asked twilight. The rest of the ponies walked in and said. "Hey that's the pony that stole your crown" said the mane six. " Didn't I tell you she has redeemed herself" replied twilight. Sunset replied to twilight. " yes its me" replied sunset shimmer. " it so nice to see you but what are you doing here shouldn't you be back at canterlot high" asked twilight. "yes but I felt like my place is here and there already is a person to keep the others close. "that's good but I think princess celestia would like to see you" said twilight. " I don't think that's a good idea " replied sunset shimmer. "why" asked twilight. "I don't think she would like to see me after what I did" answered sunset. "well that's why I want you to come and see her and luna" said twilight. "why exactly " asked sunset. " I'll explain on the way " said twilight. Twilight and her friends walked outside with sunset to the train station. ( 40 minutes later on the train ). " so why " asked sunset shimmer. " because I talked about you celestia would always get very sad that you left and I think it will bring joy to her heart once she knows you have come back" answered twilight. Sunset realises that it had left her hurt celestias heart to see me leave this world. "here we r said rarity". They walked out of the train and started walking through canterlot. ( 1 hour later ). " it looks like this castle hasn't changed a bit"

As they walked the guards looked at sunset shimmer and gasped in shock. " are u sunset shimmer" asked the guard. "yes she is and we r here for an important reason so you must let us go through" demanded twilight. "very well then princess" said the guard. Twilight cast a spell to make her voice much louder. "Princess Celestia " twilights voice echoed through the halls and all the way to celestias room. The princess walked to twilight as fast as she could and when she looked at them she saw sunset shimmer. "Its you" whispered celestia. " Princess celestia may I have a talk with you. " very quickly"said celestia.

While the two left the mane six and sunset stayed behind. "Why did you steal her crown , Whats it like in the other world , are u still evill " asked pinkie pie " pinkie I don't think she would like you asking questions especially those ones" said rarity. "its fine" replied sunset. "but really why did you take the crown" asked applejack. Sunset started to think and new what she had to say. " I guess you could say that the old me wasn't the brightest as my name but to be honest I really don't know why I did it but I think its because I thought power was I all I needed but over the time I have learned friendship Is what you need.

Meanwhile in celestias room… " How did she come back and why did she come back" asked celestia. " Princess celestia you don't understand when I went through the portal and saw her again she has been trying to redeem herself after what she has done which she has back in the other world but she said that it was time to come home and see her family and her old friends but aren't you meant to be happy I thought this is what you wanted" said twilight. "I am happy but I thought she would never come back" said celestia " well then lets go and see her"said twilight. They walked to sunset shimmer and celestia opened her mouth and started to talk. " sunset I am so glad you have decided to come home and I think we should celebrate" said celestia.


End file.
